La Saga de Erin
by Linue
Summary: Las puertas que fueron construidas para proteger al mundo de los mortales de un peligro como jamas se conocio, comienzan a romperse, sus guardianes han muerto... Y la unica esperanza esta en los Caballeros del Santuario. CAPITULO 8 UP!
1. Prologo

**La serie de Saint Seiya y sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor, Masami Kurumada**

* * *

- Maestro... ¿Y si las puertas ceden... qué haremos? 

Un trueno, mas fuerte de lo normal, hizo temblar el suelo y las paredes, como una amenaza ante las palabras del delgaducho hombre que tembló de pies a cabeza. Súbitamente, el silencio volvió a llenar la sala y solo permitía que la lluvia de fuera lo rompiera.

- Maestro... - volvió a murmurar retorciéndose las manos presa del nerviosismo

Un rayo le hizo saltar otra vez de miedo e ilumino el rostro de un hombre anciano sentado sobre un viejo trono de piedra cincelado hacia mucho tiempo por expertas manos. Su rostro estaba cubierto de profundas arrugas, y su pelo, blanco, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros anchos que delataban que durante su juventud había gozado de un vigoroso cuerpo que resistía firmemente al paso de los años

- ¿Qué ha sido de nuestros caballeros?

Su voz, en contraste con su constitución, fue un susurro débil y quebradizo

- Señor... Los caballeros hace años que duermen en sus tumbas... ¿Acaso no lo recordáis?- la duda y el asombro tiñeron las palabras del hombre. ¿Era posible que el maestro hubiera comenzado a caminar hacia su declive?

La lluvia contra las paredes volvió a hacerse dueña de la enorme sala donde departían los dos hombres, ahora sumido en tinieblas solo iluminados por pequeños ventanales cerca del alto techo.

- Entiendo... El gran sabio también partió hacia mucho tiempo... razono consiguiendo que los temores del hombre sobre la perdida de sus facultades aumentaran- Jamas vivimos tiempos tan oscuros... - el anciano movió la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie acompañado por el quedo susurro de su túnica blanca. El hombre se encogió de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión de respeto hacia el anciano de largos cabellos y barba cuando este tomo con gesto cansado el bastón de madera, lleno de nudos, que había permanecido junto a su silla.

- Si las puertas terminan por romperse, pediremos ayuda al Santuario- a medida que hablaba su voz había ganado fuerza y confianza. Un rayo volvió a iluminar el lugar, haciendo brillar de seguridad los ojos del anciano de un color difícil de describir.

El hombre frunció el gesto cuando llego el trueno pero permaneció donde estaba

- Y rogar a los dioses porque aun recuerden la Antigua Alianza...- continuo el anciano

- Así se hará, Gran Druida...

La frente del hombre estuvo a punto de rozar el suelo con la reverencia que le dedico al maestro. Tras esta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las grandes puertas de salida.

Cuando escucho el sonido de esta al cerrar y supo que por fin estaba solo, sin mas compañía que la incesante lluvia, inclinó la cabeza. Parecía mas el hombre vencido por los años, que el ser, alto y fuerte, que instantes antes había sido.

- Pero temo que sea ya demasiado tarde...

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla hasta morir en su blanca barba.

* * *

_Aqui empieza otro fic mio Este fic es algo totalmente alternativo al manga o el anime. Tampoco puedo determinar despues de que saga es U supongo que iria despues de la del santuario... El fic gira un poco entorno a la figura de Shunrei, por si este personaje no os cae especialmente bien... UU _

_Y despues de esto pasamos al primer capitulo o_


	2. Una dificil decision

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertencen a su autor**

* * *

La tormenta que había atemorizado tanto al excitable visitante del aciano, llego después de varias jornadas, durantes las cuales había perdido parte de su fuerza, a las altos y recónditos montes de China, donde volvió a recuperar todas sus energías y azoto con violencia todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

A Shunrei el temporal no la preocupaba, pues no era la primera tempestad de tales magnitudes que había azotado el Pico de los Cinco Ancianos en los trece años que había vivido allí. La lluvia alzaba hasta los huesos y sus ropas mojadas la hacían temblar de frío involuntariamente. Sin embargo, el maestro Dokho no parecía sufrir el mal tiempo. Permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados en el saliente de piedra junto a la cascada de Rozan, donde tantas veces Shunrei le había visto charlar o entrenando con Shiryu

"Shiryu…"

Se mordió con firmeza los labios cuando el dolor que golpeo su corazón amenazo con hacerla llorar

- Las lágrimas no le servirán de mucho…- susurro mientras alzaba los ojos hacia el oscuro cielo y dedicaba un ruego mudo a los dioses para que le protegieran en todo momento. Después de apartar de su mente, al menos por unos instantes el recuerdo de la prolongada ausencia de Shiryu, Shunrei fijo su mirada en el risco donde estaba sentado el viejo maestro. Sin dificultad a pesar del agua que llenaba de barro el camino hacia el lugar, la joven se arrodillo junto al anciano

- Maestro… Comienza a anochecer y la lluvia no parece que vaya a detenerse, al menos, no esta noche.

Dokho, después de un breve mutismo, volvió los ojos hacia ella. Aun permanecía vivo en su memoria el recuerdo del día en que, cubierto por una burda manta, había encontrado a un bebe abandonado por sus progenitores. El calor del cuerpecito, los ojos azules que, a pesar de las lágrimas, le miraron intrigantes y la mano que se alzo para examinar más de cerca las numerosas arrugas del rostro de su salvador, le hizo sonreír. Había cuidado de ella, y la quería como si se tratara de su propia hija.

- Tienes razón, Shunrei. Regresemos

Con pasos lentos, pero firmes, la pareja descendió de la enorme piedra y se encaminaron hacia una cabaña de madera cerca de la cascada. No era muy amplia y en extremo sencilla, pero era más que suficiente para sus habituales residentes. Tras encender un fuego que agradecieron los huesos de ambos, y prender con la misma llama unas velas de cera, la habitación se ilumino llenando de calidez la habitación. Como ya había predicho, la tormenta no ceso, sino que pareció aumentar, pero con el ruido de la madera quemándose, todo eso les resultaba lejano. Tras la cena, y después de que su cuerpo dejara de temblar de frío, Shunrei se sentó junto al maestro sintiendo el calor del reconfortante fuego en su rostro.

Aquel era el momento adecuado para comunicarle una decisión que durante meses había perturbado sus pensamientos. No fue tomada a la ligera, pues la analizó desde todas las perspectivas, y estaba completamente segura de ella

- Maestro. Es mi deseo convertirme en una de las amazonas de Atenea.

Dokho, que había permaneció ausente contemplando el interminable danzar de las llamas, alzo los ojos hacia los de Shunrei, consiguiendo que esta se sonrojara ligeramente.

- ¿Sabes de lo que estas hablando?

-Si maestro…- carraspeo. A pesar de la intensa mirada del anciano, seguía firme - Lo he meditado durante mucho tiempo…

- Es un camino muy duro

- Lo se maestro. Recuerdo cuando vos y Shiryu entrenabais para que él pudiera convertirse en uno de los Caballeros

- ¿Y aun axial es ese tu deseo?

- Si, maestro- cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en tensión reafirmándose en sus palabras

Los ojos de Dokho regresaron hacia las llamas. Ya no parecía meditabundo, sino claramente perplejo y despierto ante lo que acababa de escuchar

- ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en una servidora de Atenea?

- No puedo permanecer sin hacer nada, segura mientras otros sufren y mueren, Maestro- susurro, esta vez su mirada era la que estaba perdida en las llamas.

El anciano esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a contemplarla, a pesar de que ella había apartado sus ojos. Recordaba al pequeño bebe que había acogido entre sus brazos, y ahora veía a la joven decidida que deseaba participar en la guerra. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

- En Glendalough hay una mujer- Dokho se puso en pie, y observo el fuego por ultima vez- Se llama Ryoko. Ella será tu maestra si logras demostrar que eres digna de vestir una armadura. Parte con el amanecer, el viaje será largo, Shunrei

Volvió a sonreír, antes de salir de la habitación con el familiar sonido de su bastón contra el suelo. Shunrei se quedo sola ante las llamas

Gracias, maestro

PD: Dedicado a todos los que me leen


	3. El helado corazon de Glendalough

**Los personajes pertencen a su autor**

* * *

El viento helado amenazaba con arrebatar a ala figura alta y esbelta la capucha con la q cubría celosamente su rostro, sin embargo se conformo con remover la capa marrón oscura con la que se protegía de él, dejando al descubierto unas piernas largas de tobillos bien torneados, Aunque la mujer demostró, al permanecer rígido su cuerpo, y su mirada perdida en la que consideraba, por derecho, su patria, una total indiferencia ante el frío.

Ryoko había nacido en Japón porque su madre se había enamorado perdidamente del país después de una larga estancia por motivos de trabajo. Meses después embaraza y junto a su esposo, estuvo de regreso, ya para jamas salir de allí. Solo era japonesa por un cumulo de diversas circunstancias que, sin embargo, habría e marcar toda su existencia. Una hija del matrimonio, y sin más familiares, Ryoko, después de la muerte de ambos cuando tenia seis años en un accidente de coche, fue acogida por una amiga de su madre, April, una mujer irlandesa de carácter afable de la que apenas había oído hablar.

Y no había regresado a Japón, ni siquiera para ver sus tumbas. Encerró todos sus recuerdos y el dolor, dejando que el mar se los llevara lejos de ella.

Un grito y el estallido de unas carcajadas consiguieron que sus ojos se apartaran del valle para clavarse en un grupo de niños que tras una prologada excursión regresaban a sus casas.

De la Ryoko alegre y sonriente que había vivido en Japón, solo se guardaban unas escasas imágenes almacenadas en fotografías viejas. Resulto ser una niña de carácter extraño, mas bien frío y callado, que prefería hundirse en sus pensamientos que gozar de la compañía de otras personas de su misma edad. Aquella actitud desagradable en exceso a April, pues era amistosa y entusiasta. En muchas ocasiones ambos caracteres chocaban de forma violenta, consiguiendo que la relación entre ambas no fuera muy agradable.

Un niño levantó la mirada hacia la pequeña colina donde se encontraba Ryoko. Sus ojos brillaron repletos de curiosidad por la misteriosa mujer encapuchada. Tal vez fue la mirada que esta le dedico, o la llamada de sus amigos, pero pronto su fascinación murió, y se alejo pronto de allí.

Ella también había sido una muchacha que alzo interrogativamente la mirada hacia otra mujer encapuchada, sentada en las ruinas de Glendalough.

- ¿Quién es?- recordó que había preguntado en aquella ocasión a April, quien había pensando que una visita al lugar animaría el agrio carácter de Ryoko

- ¿Ah?- observo la figura haciéndose de visera con la mano para verla mejor- Estará restaurando algo, vete tú a saber... - replico molesta, pues su idea no había tenido ningún resultado positivo

No era una restauradora, estaba segura, pues solo llevaba la capa marrón oscura, y sus manos faltaban herramientas. También descarto la idea de que fuera un vigilante, pues desde allí solo podía ver una pequeña parte de Glendalough, del todo insuficiente.

- Vamos- las uñas de April se clavaron de forma dolorosa en su brazo, consiguiendo que se olvidara de la mujer y la siguiera sin condiciones.

Horas después, en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, medito sobre ella. Juraría que había sentido su mirada sobre ella, el sol que brillo sobre unos guantes de plata... ¿Cuánto había pasado desde entonces?. Fue el tacto de una mano en su hombre la que la hizo salir de forma brusca de sus recuerdos y ponerse en tensión

- ¡Por todos los demonios!- bramo enfurecida, mas consigo misma por no haber estado alerta: si hubiera sido un enemigo, ahora estaría muerta en el suelo. Sin embargo, lo único que vio fue una chica de baja estatura, vestida de forma oriental, que esbozaba una sonrisa cortes que solo sirvió para enfurecerla aun más- No sé si te habrás perdido o algo así... Pero no me encargo de guiar a nadie. Así que, hazme un favor, y largarte- se dio la espalda esperando que esta se marchara por donde había venido, poco le importaba- ¿Y bien¿Aun sigues ahí? Ya te dije que no llevo a nadie a visitar Glendalough- volvió a encararse a la chica.

- Eres Ryoko¿verdad?- continuo con la misma sonrisa y unos modales sencillos y respetuosos.

- Puede... ¿por qué quieres saberlo?- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho dejando ver las relucientes piezas de su armadura que cubrían sus brazos-

- Deseo ser entrenada para ser amazona.

Ryoko contemplo a Shunrei en silencio. La sonrisa que le había dedicado pronto se convirtió en risas que agitaron todo su cuerpo, y carcajadas que resonaron por todo Glendalough

- ¿Es 28 de diciembre y nadie se ha molestado en avisarme?- pregunto aun riéndose

- Hablo en serio- permaneció indiferente a la ofensa de la mujer, mirándola firme y seria

- Estas bromeando¿verdad¿Crees que con ese ridículo cuerpecito puedes llevar una armadura? Me parece bastante enclenque y débil para soportar un solo día de entrenamiento- comento con sarcasmo mientras miraba bastante divertida a la chica oriental

- Ponedme a prueba. Os demostrare que soy digna.

Ryoko contemplo con algo mas de seriedad a la chica, antes de dejar escapar otra sonrisa irónica

- Muy bien. ¿Ves esa cruz de allí? Si la partes en dos, prometo que te tomare como mi alumna

Shunrei volvió la mirada hacia el valle donde estaba la cruz a la que se refería la mujer. Era vieja y gruesa. La piedra estaba desgastada por el paso de los siglos, pero aun así permanecía desafiante sin ninguna intención de romperse en mucho tiempo

- ¿Qué me dices¿Te das por vencida?- se rió. Realmente se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- No- tomo aire aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la duda y el temor. Pero no vacilo cuando con pasos ágiles bajo de la colina en dirección al valle

- ¡Debe de ser un regalo que me conceden los dioses!

- No prejuzgues el mundo por lo que ven tus ojos, Ryoko, pues una hormiga es capaz de derrotar a un gigante.

Un intenso cosmos la llenó por completo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo había sentido, solo en los primeros años de su propio entrenamiento, pero era capaz de reconocerlo casi al instante.

- Dokho. Creía que ya habías muerto. Estaba preguntándome quien seria el siguiente portador de la armadura de oro de Libra, Veo que te conservas estupendamente- replico irónica Ryoko cuando el anciano se situó a su lado. Nunca le había resultado agradable el maestro, aunque jamas se atrevería a desafiarlo.

El primer golpe contra la piedra la hizo cerrar los ojos por el dolor

- Sigues siendo la misma de siempre

Ryoko bufo molesta. Le desagradaba el tono tranquilo y sereno que siempre empleaba aquel hombre en cualquier situación

- ¿Y bien¿A que has venido¿Es que el Santuario piensa llevarse la armadura o algo así?

No vengo aquí en nombre del Santuario, y sé que serias capaz de derrotar a cualquier que intentara poner una sola mano en la armadura que custodias

- Que lo intenten... Algo de acción nunca viene mal...

- Vengo aquí por mi propia iniciativa, y solo por preocupación hacia Shunrei

- ¿Así que así se llama? Has sido tu quien me la ha enviado¿solo para ver como la humillo? Pues si es así no hacia falta que ni tu ni ella vinierais desde tan lejos... Cualquier caballero vuestro podría hacerlo sin ningún esfuerzo...

- Al contrario. Tu mayor defecto es no ver mas allá de lo tangible.

- ¿Tu crees? He visto a docenas de chicas como ella- refunfuño Ryoko. Realmente sabia como molestarla si quería...

El segundo golpe consiguió que las lagrimas resbalaran por su rostro

- Tu no fuiste distinta que ella cuando viniste aquí

- Puede, pero no era tan mayor como lo es ella. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Dentro de unos meses cumplirá los catorce.

- ¡Catorce¡Razón de mas para negarme a entrenarla entonces! He despreciado a algunas candidatas mucho más jóvenes que ella

Con los siguientes golpes llegó la primera sangre que cubrió la piedra como un sacrificio.

- Contempla su cosmos, entonces.

Ryoko refunfuño, era una completa perdida de tiempo, pero aun así acepto, solo por complacer al anciano. La calidez que se apodero de ella la abrumo. Suave como una caricia que se deslizara por toda su piel, ardiente como el deseo que se asentó en sus entrañas, tan atrayente que tardo varios instantes en conseguir separarse de ella, pues todas sus células deseaban seguir saboreando aquella intensa sensación

- Aun así... - consiguió tartamudear. Ya no parecía la fría y arrogante mujer que instantes antes había sido. Se arrodillo en la colina sintiéndose débil, tratando de controlar su alterada respiración- Su cuerpo es frágil. Se romperá.

El ruido que inundo el lugar la hizo levantar la cabeza asustada, y temiendo un inminente ataque. El viento, que había persistido en su ambición, al fin consiguió arrancar la capucha de la mujer. Docenas de rizos castaños, casi rubios fueron besados por el intenso aire.

- No... ¡No es posible!- grito aterrada

La cruz, que los años no habían sido capaces de derribar, se venia abajo ante una joven de aspecto delicado ensangrentada.

- ¿De donde nace todo ese poder¡Un cuerpo que un solo golpe puede reducir a polvo no es capaz de guardar tanta fuerza!

- ¿Aun no lo sabes, Ryoko? El amor nos devora y nos resucita, Nos hunde y nos alza. Es el corazón lo que la da fuerzas, la que la levanta... Y la que la hizo venir hasta aquí- respondió Dokho sin poder ocultar su propio asombro y su orgullo- Tienes seis meses

- ¿Qué?- sus ojos temblaron de furia por detrás de sus largos cabellos. No solo venia a desafiarla. ¡Además la exigía!- ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo¡Nadie puede conseguir una armadura en ese plazo!

- ¡Un año entonces!- concedió Dokho ajeno a la ira de ella- No puedes negarme que no sientes la amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo. ¡No estas tan ciega! En Rozan sentí el peligro como si de un mal sueño se tratara, pero ahora en Glendalough tiene la fuerza de un dragón enfurecido. ¿Cómo puedes negarlo?

- Si... - odiaba tener que reconocer algo ante él, pero desde hacia semanas se había negado a aceptar el presentimiento de que algo terrible se acercaba a ellos- ¡Esta bien¡Un año¡Que los demonios me lleven¡No se porque acepto¡Todo esto es un completo desatino!- grito enfadada mientras volvió a mirar hacia el valle

Dokho pareció darse por satisfecho con la sonrisa que esbozo cuando partió de Glengalough

La sangre cubría sus brazos y la hierba bebía de la que resbalaba hacia ella. El sabor salado de esta y de las lagrimas inundo por completo su boca. Su rostro, pálido, contrastaba con los largos cabellos de color negro que habían escapado de su trenza. Sus ojos azules contemplaban desafiantes a Ryoko

- Recuerda la promesa... - consiguió susurrar antes de que la oscuridad se la llevara.

* * *

Dedicado a una persona que una vez comento en un foro si esperabamos ver a Shunrei vistiendo armadura...

Si, yo lo esperaba


	4. Las puertas se quiebran sin remedio

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su autor**

Meses después de la aceptación de Ryoko de su nueva aprendiz, la estancia donde solía permanecer durante numerosas horas, incluso jornadas, el Gran Druida volvió a temblar. Esta vez la culpable no fue ninguna tempestad, pues la jornada anterior había lucido el sol y la noche prometía se calurosa aunque no en extremo. El sonido se asemejaba al de un puño golpeando con extrema furia una puerta de piedra, exigiendo con vehemencia que se le permitiera la entrada. A pesar de lo familiar que le resultaba ya el ruido, un escalofrío recorrió el firme cuerpo del Druida, pues sabía bien lo que esto significaba.

Las puertas empezaban a desmoronarse.

Desde la visita del mensajero, no había trascurrido ni solo día en el que no pensara en la llegada de la funesta noticia. Su aspecto, además, se había deteriorado mucho debido a las múltiples preocupaciones. Cansado se levanto del trono de piedra, y tras recorrer por ultima vez todo el salón, se dirigió hacia la salida con la única compañía de su bastón de madera.

Si el salón permanecía eternamente en tinieblas, los pasillos, por el contrario, rezumaban de vida. Grandes ventanales capturaban la luz solar y durante la noche, numerosas antorchas realizaban la misma tarea. La gente corría por los corredores con el fin de cumplir con las tareas cotidianas, y cuando el anciano de larga barba blanca se cruzaba con ellos, le dedicaban algunas reverencias. El Gran Druida era la máxima autoridad y señor del esplendido palacio de piedra, y como tal era respetado, además de querido, por todos los que vivían entre sus altos muros. Tras responder a cuantos gestos de pleitesía le dedicaban a su paso, con una cortés inclinación de cabeza, el hombre se dirigió a la entrada del castillo.

- Mi señor…- dos guardias vestidos con toscas armaduras, cascos y respectivas picas, se pusieron firmes hasta que con un movimiento vago de su mano, les hizo volver a relajarse.

- ¿Qué deseáis, Gran Druida?- pregunto el soldado que se encontraba situado a la izquierda. Era el mas alto de los dos y parecía ser el superior del otro guarda.

- Abre las puertas. Ordena que ensillen mi montura

- ¿Acaso partís?- sugirió el segundo guardián, mucho mas bajo que el primero, además de ser el menos perspicaz de los dos.

- Es evidente, soldado

- Pero señor… En vuestro estado no creo que sea aconsejable…- comenzó a decir, Olier, el guardia de la derecha, sin advertir la mirada que le dedico su compañero, Venec, para que no siguiera hablando

- ¿Insinúas, acaso, que solo soy un viejo desvalido, que ha de permanecer recluido entre estas paredes, cobijado por el calor de la lumbre?- grito enfurecido el Druida

- Mi señor…- intento disculparse Venec, a pesar de ver el brillo de rabia que resplandecía en sus ojos- Es solo la preocupación lo que le hace hablar en esos términos…- el aludido movió la cabeza afirmativamente con nerviosismo- Tal vez iríais mucho mas cómodo en un carruaje, o acompaño de una escolta que os haga compañía en esta noche, mi señor…

El hombre pareció darse por satisfecho con las disculpas de ambos, aunque todavía receloso con ambos. Sus manos, que habían sujetado con fuerza su bastón, comenzaron a relajarse hasta que solo una de ellas basto para sostenerlo junto a el.

- Tardaría demasiado en llegar a mi destino, y además, llamaría demasiado la atención sobre mi persona.

- ¿Hacia donde os dirigís, entonces, que tantas precauciones requiere?- indago el irreflexivo Olier, ganándose otra mirada de Venec, pues temía otra reacción negativa del Druida al escuchar la pregunta.

Pero no pareció enfadarse de nuevo, sino que esbozo una sonrisa calida y al mismo tiempo triste.

- No creo que sea una imprudencia confiaros a vosotros mi destino. Me dirijo hacia Cómhla Breac

La pica de Olier se cayo al suelo de la sorpresa, y Venec no se molesto en recriminárselo, puesto que el también estaba estupefacto

- Mi señor, os ruego por el amor que os profeso, que no vayáis hacia allí- suplico Venec

- Ordenad que ensillen mi montura y si os negáis a abrirme las puertas, yo mismo lo haré, pasando sobre vuestros fríos cuerpos, y yo prepare mi propio caballo.

Olier, recogió su arma y trago saliva, en parte por la amenaza y en parte porque aun no había asimilado que el Druida partía hacia Cómhla Breac, lugar que popularmente se conocía como Las Puertas.

- Si mi señor….- entre él y Venec procedieron a abrir las puertas. Eran pesadas, y aunque un solo hombre podría abrirlas solo, requería un gran esfuerzo. Una vez franqueada la entrada, Olier se dirigió corriendo hacia el establo, y tras varios minutos regreso con un hermoso caballo negro, llamado, _"Cristal Oscuro"._ El Druida acaricio con suma ternura las crines oscuras, y tras permitir que Venec sostuviera su bastón, monto al caballo.

- Escuchad bien los dos, pues no lo repetiré, y si no obedecéis mis palabras no solo pondréis en peligro vuestra existencia, sino la de todo este lugar. – Los guardias asintieron, atentos a sus palabras- No permitáis que nadie entre ni salga de esta fortaleza antes de mi regreso.

Tomo de las manos de Venec el bastón de madera vieja antes de continuar con sus advertencias

- Poner arqueros en las murallas, soldados en todas las puertas. Preparad el castillo como si un asedio estuviera cerca

- ¿Tantas precauciones son realmente necesarias?

- Creeme, Olier… Son demasiado escasas.

Caballo y jinete dieron la espalda a ambos guardias, antes de salir al galope de los protectores muros del castillo. Los dos hombres, cerraron, como se les había indicado, las puertas, y aunque no comprendieron el motivo de las palabras del Druida, cumplieron cada una de sus órdenes sin dudarlas.

"_Cristal Oscuro"_ demostró ser una formidable montura para el Druida y tras varias horas manteniendo el mismo ritmo, atravesando terrenos agrestes, e inhospitalarios, llegaron a una pequeña torre donde finalmente se detuvieron. El anciano, a pesar de su avanzada edad, bajo del caballo con agilidad, y tras acomodar a _"Cristal Oscuro" _lo mejor que pudo, se dirigió al edificio. La piedra negra que constituía sus paredes comenzaba a desmoronarse, confirmando el lamentable estado de abandono que había sufrido. Estaba formada por una única habitación, espaciosa, donde la luz entraba desde una pequeña abertura situada en el techo, que apenas servia para iluminar. El golpeteo que había escuchado en su palacio, aquí era ensordecedor, y hacia daño a los oídos. Procedía del fondo de la estancia, un lugar lleno de oscuridad, hacia donde se dirigió a pesar del dolor. Sus manos de dedos largos, se posaron sobre la superficie sin marcas de piedra que era la puerta. Sintió bajo las yemas, el frío que trasmitía, el temblor de cada movimiento, que le recordaba el palpitar de un corazón vivo.

- Dokho… ¡Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, en estos momentos tan oscuros! ¡Tú que eres el más sabio de mis amigos, para que pudieras aconsejarme en esta terrible situación..!- murmuro apesumbrado. Hacia mucho tiempo que la amistad entre ambos se había forjado, y también largos años desde la ultima vez que había tenido la ocasión de poder hablar con el. Le consideraba un hombre de mente despierta que no solía dejarse vencer por las circunstancias.

Pero se encontraba solo.

Situó ambas manos sobre la piedra que volvía a vibrar con un nuevo golpe. Cerró los ojos, y de sus finos labios comenzó a sonar una letanía, hermosa en una lengua que solo era recordada por unos pocos. Su cuerpo se disolvió en ese instante, mientras una sensación de calor se apoderaba de el, trasmitiéndose hasta las yemas de sus dedos, y de ahí a la piedra. Cuando la calidez comenzó a abandonarse, abrió los ojos lentamente, y se separo de la entrada, contemplándola expectante

Nada ocurrió

- Aunque eres el más poderoso de cuantos existen en Erin, tu fuerza resulta insignificante si pretendes volver a cerrar las puertas, viejo amigo

- ¡Dokho!

- Me has llamado… y aquí estoy

A pesar del reciente fracaso, el Druida se sintió sumamente aliviado, y ambos se acercaron para abrazarse.

- ¡Me alegro tanto de volver a verte! Tu presencia disipa las numerosas tormentas que ensombrecen mi alma...

- Yo también me alegro por este reencuentro, creeme, pero prefería que se hubiera producido en circunstancias mucho mas dichosas,

- Ahora que has venido, podrás ayudarme. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, las puertas podrán cerrarse- exclamo esperanzado el Druida

- Lamento desalentarte… pero aun así resultaría inútil.

- ¿Ni siquiera tu, que eres uno de los Caballeros Dorados, podrías cerrar las puertas?

- No- Dokho movió la cabeza negativamente- Se necesita mas poder…

- ¡Entonces pidamos auxilio al Santuario!- la sonrisa de esperanza que había iluminado su rostro desde su encuentro, se borro al ver la expresión de su amigo

- Detesto ser yo el portador de tan terribles noticias… pero el Santuario no os ayudara esta vez…

- ¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas Dokho? ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? ¿Es que vuestros caballeros también han caído, y tu eres el único que resiste?- demando el Druida perplejo.

- Al contrario, nuestros Caballeros aun viven. La alianza ha sido olvidada. El Santuario… os considera sus enemigos

- ¡Enemigos!- exclamo desolado- ¡Nosotros que luchamos a su lado! ¿Es esta la promesa que recibimos por la ayuda prestada? ¿Es esta la gratitud que otorga el Santuario a quienes derramaron su sangre? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Morir es una opción esplendida

Tanto Dokho como el Druida se volvieron hacia las puertas. En el quicio había un hombre que vestía una armadura púrpura, y sonreía burlonamente a ambos

- Nada debéis temer Gran Druida… Prometo que vuestra muerte, resultara muy dulce si os apartáis de las puertas…

- ¡Jamás! ¡No permitiré que las abras a tu señor!

El hombre se encogió ligeramente de hombros, aun divertido con la situación

- Sea, aunque podría haberos ahorrado mucho dolor…

El caballero alzo una mano hacia el Druida. De las yemas surgieron cinco dardos que cortaron el aire. Un trozo de blanco de la túnica cayó al suelo manchado de sangre.

PD: Otro capitulo más… Dedicado a todos los que me leéis y a los que me aguantáis con el tema U Siento si deje alguna falta ortográfica


	5. La amistad lucha contra la oscuridad

_Siento el retraso, pero los exámenes, la universidad... Quedo un poco mas corto que los anteriores capitulos Siento si hay alguna palabra que no encaja, como en otro fic donde en vez de "hombro" se quedo como "hombre" UUU (la culpa es del corrector del Office no mía XD) Lo de siempre, los personajes pertenecen en exclusiva a su autor. Dedicado a todos los que leéis esta saga o_

La flecha se hundió con un ruido seco. Sólo el rápido movimiento de su brazo le había salvado la vida, aunque la sangre manchaba su alba túnica. El dardo clavado en el bastón intento continuar. Hasta el corazón de su enemigo. La mano del anciano tembló, pero apretó con firmeza la madera, a pesar del sudor que cubria su mano. La mirada socarrona del caballero le enfurecía. El proyectil volvió a moverse, consiguiendo que el druida tuviera que retroceder, alejándose la vara

- Me sorprende que un hombre tan débil como tu, un anciano, siga al frente de Erin...- se burlo el desconocido- aunque esta resultando un espectáculo muy divertido, ardo en deseos de liberar a mi señor lo antes posible… ¡Saetas Negras!

Alzo la mano, y cinco dardos, idénticos al primero, surgieron de sus dedos. Todos con dirección al Druida. Uno de ellos se clavo en el hombro, hundiéndose en la carne. El hombre grito de dolor, pero permanecía firme, tratando de que el bastón no se tambaleara. Los otros cuatros cayeron al suelo, sin causar el menor daño

- ¿Quién eres tu que osas a desafiar a Friard, tercer caballero de Fomori?- pregunto entre la furia y la sorpresa el ver a su nuevo enemigo, que había permaneció lejos de la lucha

- Ser anciano también significa ser mas sabio y poderoso, caballero...- replico Dohko antes de lanzar su ataque "Cien Dragones de Rozan"

Un centenar de estas bestias cruzaron el aire, dispuestas a hundir sus fauces en Friard, quien les dedico una sonrisa petulante

- Con eso no conseguiras vencerme... ¡Que la Oscuridad me abrace!

Todas las sombras de la estancia se agruparon entorno al caballero. Formaron un denso muro, que ningún dragón fue capaz de atravesar. Con la misma velocidad con la que habían acudido a la llamada de Friard regresaron a sus rincones. En el lugar de caballero solo quedaba aire. El dardo que había atravesado el bastón, cayo inerte al suelo

Dokho, sorprendido, fue en auxilio de su amigo, a quien comenzaban a fallarle las fuerzas. El sudor cubría su frente y su respiración era entrecortada.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya huido?- se apoyo en el cayado tratando de mantenerse erecto

- Sigue en la torre. Aun puedo sentir su Cosmos... - los ojos del caballero de Libra recorrieron toda la sala buscando una pista que les condujera a su enemigo

- Soy incapaz de verlo, o saber donde...

- ¡Garras de Hierro frío!

De lo más alto de la torre, descendió el caballero. Dos largos filos de metal resplandecieron con la escasa luz. A pesar de la sorpresa, y de la debilidad, el Druida fue capaz de reponerse y exclamar

- ¡Piel de Madera!- sus piernas comenzaron a quedar cubiertas con una gruesa corteza. Rápidamente se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo, pero al llegar al hombro herido, con un gemido, comenzó a desaparecer

- ¡Llevas ahora el estigma de Balor, oh, gran Druida!- se burló Friard - ¡Todo tu poder no sirve de nada!

- ¿Eso piensas?- pregunto el druida. En sus ojos brillaba la determinación cuando el bastón se interpuso entre los dos hombres, cortando el paso a los dos cuchillos. En numerosas ocasiones, el Druida se vio obligado a retroceder, para evitar ser herido por el furioso ataque. Dokho, contemplaba la escena, incapaz de tomar partido, pues temía herir a su compañero. Cada vez más cansado por la perdida de sangre y el esfuerzo, el anciano reunió todas sus fuerzas, concentrándolas en un desesperado ataque que le proporcionaría la victoria o una muerte segura

- ¡Lazos Terrenales!

El suelo de piedra se rompió con violencia, y frondosas raíces surgieron de la tierra. Cada una de ellas se enrosco a las piernas de caballero

- ¿Qué...?

Friard se volvió hacia ellas dispuesto a partirlas en dos con sus armas. Dokho vio por fin su oportunidad

- ¡Cien Dragones de Rozan!

Atento como estaba al ataque del Druida, no se percato de la acción de Dokho. Con un grito, el cuerpo del caballero impacto con violencia contra una de las paredes, y cuando cayo al suelo ya no volvió a moverse. Estaba muerto. Las raíces, volvieron a replegarse hacia el interior de la tierra, y el único testigo de su presencia fue la piedra rota

- Ahg...- con un gemido seco, el druida se sentó en el suelo, apretándose el hombro herido con la mano, tratando de contener la sangre. De nuevo, el viaje maestro, se acercó a él

- ¿Quién era ese caballero? Pensaba que todos los caballeros de Erin habían desaparecido o habían sido derrotados...

- ¡Y lo fueron, créeme! Todos los defensores de Erin, cayeron. Muertos, perdidos...- movió la cabeza con tristeza- Tiempos oscuros... Solo queda una de ellos con vida... la defensora de Glendalough... Tiempos oscuros para Erin si solo tenemos un defensor...

- Tuve el placer de conocerla a ella, y a su maestra- esbozo una sonrisa tratando de aliviar el dolor que los recuerdos parecían producirle al Druida- Aunque esta ultima estaba al servicio del Santuario. Pero si estas en lo cierto... ¿se trata de uno de los enemigos de Erin?

- Así es... Durante años han esperando con impaciencia que las puertas se abrieron, y su señor quedara libre de la cárcel... es el tercer caballero de Formori, dirigidos por el temible Balor.

Dokho permaneció en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que había oído.

- ¿El legendario caballero de Balor?- pregunto instantes después- ¿Del que hablan las leyendas?

- Si... Es él... Uno de los principales servidores de nuestro enemigo...

El druida cerró los ojos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la piedra, tratando de serenar el palpitar que le atormenta

- La Guerra ha comenzado... y nadie de esta tierra volver a vivir en paz...-

Como si las palabras de Dokho, se trataran de una terrible profecía, el anciano se puso en pie. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados por el terror, al igual que su rostro, que demostraba una palidez mortal. Tomo su bastón, y salio fuera de la torre.

- ¡No seas necio! ¡Aunque llegaras a tiempo no lo harías con vida!- exclamó su amigo al ver como soltaba las riendas de _Cristal Oscuro_, y procedía a montarla.

- ¿De que sirva que yo sobreviva si el castillo ha caído?

- Por que tú eres un símbolo de esperanza al cual aferrarse...

Ryoko se despertó alterada, y cubierta de un sudor frío que la hizo estremecer. Había visto con claridad gran Druida, ante las puertas que empezaban a romperse. También al caballero de Libra, pero no era capaz de saber si se trataba de una pesadilla demasiado vivida o si era la realidad. Sin embargo algo en su interior la intentaba convencerla de que podía ser algo mas que un una pesadilla. Sintiendo que seria incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, se puso en pie y se refrescó en el agua fría de la jofaina que estaba en el fondo de la habitación. El espejo de la pared devolvió la imagen de una joven, que no llegaba a superar los dieciséis años. El rostro era bonito, aunque algo serio enmarcado con rizos, entre rubios y castaños, de ojos color verde, tan claros que parecían traslúcidos, que le sostuvieron la mirada de forma fría y firme. Ryoko dio la espada a su imagen con un gesto desdeñoso. Tras vestirse y coger lo que ella solía denominar "pequeña burla hacia el Santuario", salió de la habitación y recorrió la pequeña casa en el corazón de Glendalough, buscando a su alumna

- Donde se habrá metido esta vez... - murmuro enfadada.

No tenía quejas sobre Shunrei. Era disciplinada, y respetuosa con ella, y se esforzaba por aprender. Jamas le había preguntado cuál era el motivo por el cual quería ser una amazona, aunque se negara a reconocerlo, sentía algo de curiosidad por todo el asunto. La forma en que había partido la cruz en dos. Tardaría en olvidarse de la intensa sensación de calor... Ninguna de las dos cosas volvieron a repetirse.

- Maldita cría... - volvió a murmurar Ryoko mientras salía de la casa.

Shunrei alzo la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. En noches como aquella, cuando aun estaba en Rozan, y quedaba aun mucho tiempo para que Shiryu consiguiera su armadura, solía sentarse a su lado con el incesante sonido de la casa. Pero ahora los recuerdos, le parecían demasiado lejano entre las ruinas de Glendalough que en nada se parecían a su hogar. Suspiro, mientras sus ojos volvían hacia una mascara que descansaba sobre su regazo, y que debería portar ya que aspiraba a convertirse en amazona. La mascara era de plata, sin mías señales que dos líneas paralelas en ambas mejillas que le recordaba a la mascara de los kitsune. También vestía como estas, haciéndose visibles las curvas de su cuerpo que delataban que no hacia mucho que había pasado la pubertad. Poseía una constitución delgada y pequeña, carente de fuerza, pero que se compensaba con agilidad y flexibilidad. Heridas, algunas de ellas mal curadas, como la de su muñeca rota, y otras ya cicatrizadas se dibujaban en su blanca piel que contrastaba con su pelo oscuro que aun llevaba trenzado, como un recuerdo de todas las antiguas cosas que había abandonado cuando llego a Erin. Su rostro poseía rasgos llenos de candidez, y los ojos eran grandes, de un suave color azul cielo. Se recostó sobre la fresca hierba, mientras su mirada se perdía en la brillante constelación del Dragón.

- ¡Shunrei!

Se puso en pie de golpe, cayendo la mascara al suelo. Con un rápido movimiento la recogió, y la coloco sobre su rostro. Casi podía imaginarse el bufido de su maestra si la descubría sin ella, y el tono sarcástico de su opinión sobre los métodos del santuario.

- No se como te las apañas siempre para desaparecer... - refunfuño Ryoko mirándola con frialdad. En sus ojos se reflejan los acostumbrados pensamientos hacia su alumna: que era un enclenque, que era toda una perdida de tiempo el tratar de hacer de ella una amazona...

La reluciente armadura de Ryoko contrastaba con el tono azul oscuro de su vestido corto. Una mascara, como las que llevaban las amazonas del Santuario cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando al descubierto sus labios que se fruncieron en una mueca indefinible

- Será mejor que te prepares. Ha llegado la hora de comprobar si mereces o no la armadura


	6. El precio de una armadura

_Si, capitulo un poco corto, pero no quería interrumpir las escenas UU. Lo de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a su autor. Espero que os este gustando la Saga tanto como a mi._

Shunrei agradeció mas que nunca la invisibilidad que le proporcionaba la mascara, pues su rostro se había adquirido una palidez casi mortal.

- Pero maestra... Pense que aun faltaba mucho para mi prueba...

Si no le fallaban sus cuentas, había transcurrido tan solo un año escaso desde su llegada a Glendalough. Un tiempo, en su opinión, demasiado corto para intentar conseguir una armadura. Shiryu había tardado cinco años en conseguir que las aguas de la cascada de Rozan ascendieran de nuevo, demostrando así ser digno de portar la armadura del Dragón.

- ¡No cuestiones mis decisiones!- replico molesta Ryoko. Aun le enfada el haber tenido que ceder ante el viejo maestro y aceptar su ridículo plazo de doce meses.

"Y si muere, encima tendré que cargar yo con la responsabilidad..." penso, apartando de su cabeza, el breve pensamiento de tristeza y preocupación hacia su alumna, que había atravesado su mente.

- Como tu digas, maestra.

Le dio la espalda a Shunrei, mientras comenzaba a caminar. El tono humilde y de resignación solo conseguía aumentar mas su preocupación, y con ello su enojo.

"¿Es que no entiende que puede morir antes de que comience el siguiente día? ¿O es que realmente no le preocupa la muerte? ¿Por qué has venido realmente a Glendalough, Shunrei? ¿Cuál fue el origen de ese cosmos?"

Lanzo un bufido al recordar las palabras de Dokho sobre toda esa tontería del amor, mientras lanzaba una mirada de soslayo una mirada a su aprendiz, que la seguía, unos metros por detrás de ella, y se pregunta cual serian los pensamientos que recorrerían su mente.

- Muy bien. ¿Recuerdas la torre mas alejada de Glendalough? ¿Dónde los visitantes nunca se adentran?- Shunrei asintió en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Sentía la garganta demasiado reseca por el terror y la sorpresa- Entra en la torre. La armadura se encuentra en el corazón de esta.

Una mueca cruzó el rostro de Ryoko, antes de regresar a su fría normalidad. Sentada, orgullosa, entre las ruinosas ventanas de la fortaleza había visto por primera vez a la que seria su maestra, durante su primera visita a Glendalough del brazo de April.

- La armadura decidirá si eres o no digna de ella- continuo- No será tan sencillo como te imaginas. Hace años que nadie entra la torre.

Desde el día en que su maestra falleció, y la armadura había escogido el lugar para su eterno regreso, nadie cruzó las puertas. Ni siquiera ella lo intentó, aunque muchas veces se lo había planteado.

- Estaré aquí esperando, si es que regresas

Shunrei aparto la mirada de la expresión indescifrable y seria de Ryoko, dirigiéndola en la silueta de la torre. A pesar de los años, de los innumerables destrozos, la mayoría de ellos provocados por la misma naturaleza, que habían minado la esbelta figura de la atalaya, seguía manteniendo la arrogancia y el orgullo iniciales. Respiro profundamente. Había llegado el momento de demostrar que su decisión no había sido tomada en base de un capricho infantil. Regresaría con la armadura o moriría en el intento. No existían mas opciones.

- ¿Cómo entrare en la torre si las puertas se encuentran cerradas?- pregunto cuando recupero el habla, tratando que su voz sonara segura, aunque sin demasiado éxito, puesta esta sonó algo mas aguda de lo que era normal, consiguiendo que flanqueara su anterior determinación.

- Se abrirán cuando estés frente a ellas- respondió Ryoko cruzándose de brazos, con la mirada en un punto mas allá de su aprendiz o de la torre.

Temió que sus piernas se negaran a moverse, pero cuando aparto la mirada de su mentora, estas comenzaron a andar dirección al edificio. Aunque a los lejos tenia unas dimensiones considerables, de cerca, parecía mucho mas alta y mas estrecha de base, con espacio suficiente para una única habitación por planta. Como había predicho Ryoko, las puertas de madera crujieron y comenzaron a girar en sus goznes para permitir que Shunrei las franqueara. Todo lo que abarcaba su vista pertenecía a la mas insondable oscuridad, y cuando puso un pie en su interior, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse con una rapidez impensable, tragándosela la negrura interminable

El cuerpo de Ryoko pareció relajarse un poco mas, aunque permaneció en el mismo lugar, con la mirada fija en la torre. No tendría mas de nueve años, cuando se planto delante de la atalaya, mirando de frente a una mujer con el pelo largo, negro, que caía suelto por su espalda, y que portaba una mascara idéntica a la que ahora cubría el rostro de Shunrei. La niña que era Ryoko le pregunto el por que de esa mascara, de su armadura, de su presencia en Glengalough. Siete años después, todavía era capaz de recordar la forma en que ella la había mirado, sintiendo como los ojos, ocultos tras la mascara, eran capaces de atravesarla, de cruzar su piel sin el menor esfuerzo, y de clavarse en su corazón. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, y las cuatro palabras que había pronunciado en el pasado, resonaron en su mente: "Vete a casa, pequeña". Día tras día, a lo largo de un año, Ryoko había acudido a Glendalough, y repitiendo las mismas preguntas, obteniendo una y otra vez igual respuesta. A la tarde siguiente, indiferente a la contestación, regresaba al lugar. Hasta que un día, la que se convertiría en su maestra, le dijo lo que deseaba escuchar después de tanto tiempo

- ¡Ryoko de Morrigan !

La aludida movió ligeramente la cabeza, mirando de arriba abajo a un hombre, que era el mismo que visitó al Druida con las noticias sobre la fragmentación de las Puertas. Sin embargo, lejos de cualquier tempestad, mostraba un porte seguro, y tranquilo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué deseas?- pregunto mientras volvía su atención hacia la torre

- El Gran Druida me ha ordenado buscarte, y llevarte ante el

- Dile que es imposible. Mi aprendiz trata de superar su puesta, y he de permanecer en Glendalough hasta el fin de esta.

- Lo comprendo, Ryoko de Morrigan . Pero se trata de un asunto de vital importancia, o sino nuestro señor no habría interrumpido tu eterna vigilancia. La casa de Druida ha sido atacada

- ¿Cómo dices?- toda su atención se volcó sobre el mensajero, que sostuvo sin titubear el brillo enfurecido que encendió el verde espectral de sus ojos- ¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que dices? ¿El palacio ha sido atacado?

- Hace unas horas aprovechando la ausencia de nuestro señor, los traidores de Erin entraron el a fortaleza, matando a todos aquellos que se interpusieron en su camino

La determinación que siempre había marcado el carácter de Ryoko pareció flaquear al escuchar la noticia, y durante unos instantes permaneció callada, pensando si tendría alguna relación con el extraño sueño que había tenido

- ¿Ausencia? ¿Por qué el Gran Druida no se encontraba en los muros del castillo?- inquirió con creciente ansiedad.

- Eso es algo que no puedo responderte, Ryoko de Morrigan Solo sé que el druida regresó herido de su viaje.

Todas las piezas de la pesadilla encajaban ahora perfectamente. De nuevo sus ojos se volvieron hacia la torre, y la duda brilló en ellos

- Sea. Iré al encuentro del Gran Druida...


	7. ¡Grulla! ¡Alza de nuevo tu vuelo!

_Fiu... He tardado un poco en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero la época de exámenes es realmente nefasta.. Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo de la Saga de Erin Perdonar los ocasionales errores ortográficos que no vi con el corrector del Word UU_

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y sintió bajo las yemas de sus dedos la fría pared de piedra. La torre, que desde el exterior, parecía que solo fuera capaz de albergar una única habitación y unas escaleras que permitieran al llegar al resto de pisos, poseía un pasillo interminable.

- Es imposible... - murmuro asustada antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la única salida, ya que las puertas se habían cerrado a sus espaldas. Trato de orientarse lo que mejor que pudo entre las tinieblas, y Shunrei pronto perdió el sentido del tiempo. Camino en el silencio solo roto por sus propios pasos, hasta que el pasillo se bifurcó. Ambas rutas le parecían oscuras, e igual de validas. Sin saber cual de las dos seria la correcta para llegar al corazón de la torre, escogió el camino de la derecha. Tras unos minutos que le parecían eternos, y cuando comenzaba a pensar que vagaría por la atalaya sin encontrar jamas el centro de la misma o una salida, descubrió unos escalones que bajaban hacia un lugar iluminado. Reconfortada por la visión, Shunrei acelero el paso, hasta que llego a una cueva. Las altas paredes de piedra, rodeaban un lago de aguas tranquilas y claras. Bordeándolo, había un tramo de tierra, suficiente para que una persona pudiera pasar, caminando de lado. En un hueco entre las rocas, alguien había olvidado una lampara de aceite encendía. De ahí procedía la luz que había guiado a Shunrei hasta allí.

"La maestra dijo que nadie había entrado en la torre desde hacia años... ¿Cómo es posible, entonces, que la lampara siga encendida?" Se pregunto indecisa.

La necesitaba para poder guiar sus pasos a través de la torre, pero no entendía como era posible que hubiera llegado hasta allí. Tomando una decisión, Shunrei se acerco al borde del río. Puso un pie en el tramo, comprobando si resistiría. Satisfecha con el resultado, puso el otro. Comenzó a caminar dando la espalda al agua. Con un siseo, la mano surgió del lago. Sus largos dedos se aferraron entorno al tobillo de Shunrei. Esta grito, y sus manos se aferraron a la roca. La garra apretó el tobillo de la joven. Dio un tirón fuerte, y la mano izquierda de Shunrei resbaló. Intento zafarse de los dedos sin éxito. El dolor y la desesperación hicieron mella en ella. La mano derecha comenzaba a desprenderse de la roca. Entonces, con la izquierda, cogió la mascara de plata de su rostro. Se soltó de la pared, y la hundió, con ambas manos en el brazo de la criatura. El ser emitió un grito, y sangre oscura surgió de la herida. Pero no dejo escapar a su presa. De nuevo, Shunrei volvió a clavar la mascara, con todas sus fuerzas, en la mano, que se vio obligada soltar el tobillo, hundiéndose en las aguas. Shunrei se apoyo contra la piedra, mirando el lago. No se tranquilizo hasta que las aguas volvieron a estar quietas.

- No creo que a mi maestra le guste saber para que use la mascara... - susurro, mientras tomaba la lampara de aceite. Cojeando, se acerco al borde del lago. Se limpio las heridas de las manos, y de los brazos, además de comprobar que el tobillo presentaba un feo aspecto, pero podría seguir caminando. También limpio la mascara, y tras colocarse, deshizo sus pasos hasta la encrucijada. Tomo el único camino que no había recorrido. A lo largo del enorme pasillo que recorría, se sucedían las habitaciones, todas ellas con las puertas cerradas y de aspecto ruinoso. Shunrei se pregunto que habría en su interior, pero temía que la lampara que tanto esfuerzo le había costado obtener se consumiera, volviendo a dejarla en la más absoluta oscuridad. El camino que seguía, poseía muchos giros, y parecía que se internaba hacia el centro de la torre, cosa que aligero un poco la pesadumbre del corazón de la muchacha, pensando que pronto podría salir de aquel espantoso lugar. Fue por esa razón por la que Shunrei acelero el paso, y piso de forma imprudente una baldosa. El chirrido seco la alerto. Alzo los ojos hacia el techo. Ahogo un grito de terror cuando vio la enorme piedra que caía hacia ella. Dio un ágil salto, y escucho un crujido. Shunrei cayo de bruces golpeada por el dolor. La lampara se resbalo de su dedos rompiéndose. El aceite baño la piedra, y la vela que instantes antes la había iluminado, lo hizo arder.

- Oh, dioses... - gimió Shunrei, aferrándose el tobillo roto. El incendio se extendía cortándole la única salida. Apoyándose en la pared, y con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, se puso en pie. Tenia que cruzar el fuego, de lo contrario, todo habría sido en vano. Cogió el pañuelo de su cintura, y uso sus rudimentarios conocimientos de primeros auxilios para realizar una primera cura en la rotura. Avanzo hacia las llamas, y cuando estuvo enfrente de estas, impulsó todo su cuerpo hacia delante. Shunrei, por tercera vez, cayo al suelo. Sintió la sangre en su boca, y las quemaduras en su piel, además del intenso dolor en su pierna y se quito la mascara de plata.

Permaneció tendida en el suelo contemplando el techo sin fuerzas, casi esperando una nueva piedra que pusiera punto final al sufrimiento. Tanto tiempo, tantos esfuerzos. Moriría en mitad de la torre de Glendalough, estaba segura. Las lagrimas nublaron su visión, y se mezclaron con el sabor a sangre. Les había fallado a todos: al viejo maestro, a Shiryu, a Ryoko. Y ese pensamiento era peor que todo lo demás

- No moriré así... - Shunrei se movió, y tomo la mascara antes de volver a ponerse en pie- Ellos confiaron en mi... - tambaleante se obligo a continuar caminando hasta alcanzar una nueva sala sumida también en la oscuridad. Se paro junto a la pared y cerro los ojos recuperando fuerzas

- Sorprendente

El aire fresco acarició su rostro, y seco su lagrimas igual que la caricia de un ser querido. Shunrei abrió los ojos. El pasillo había desaparecido. La nueva habitación era de dimensiones considerables, y estaba bañada por una tenue luz azulada. La tranquilizadora voz que había hablado procedía de una mujer que la miraba sentada cómodamente sobre una caja de pandora. Era incapaz de precisar su edad, pero debía de encontrarse entre los catorce y los veinticinco años. Poseía una belleza serena, al igual que la sonrisa que le dedicaba. El cabello oscuro caía sobre una túnica blanca. Shunrei se sorprendió al comprobar lo mucho que se parecían, aunque los ojos de la mujer eran de color grisáceo.

- Así que tú eres la aspirante a mi armadura... - volvió a hablar mientras sus pies descalzos tocaban el suelo, y se dirigían hacia ella. La joven se puso tensa al sentir la mano la mujer tomándola por la barbilla- No te pareces a las demás... - comento mientras la soltaba y regresaba a su posición inicial- Tal vez mi aprendiz haya aprendido a escoger mejor

Los ojos azules de Shunrei se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar sus palabras.

"¿Aprendiz? ¿Se trata, entonces, de su maestra?"

- ¡Pronto lo comprobaremos!- grito la amazona mientras su mano se alzaba. Una luz blanca surgió de sus dedos, moviéndose con la velocidad de la luz. Demasiado dolorida, y pensando que moriría, Shunrei extendió las palmas en un ultimo esfuerzo hacia el rayo luminoso, y susurro dos palabras en voz inaudible. Cerro los ojos presintiendo el golpe que destrozaría su cuerpo en un instante. Sin embargo, este jamas llego. Abrió los ojos y vio que un escudo traslucido nacía de sus manos, y la protegía frenando el ataque de la mujer. La amazona abrió los ojos y aumento la intensidad de su ofensiva. Pero cada una de las plumas, que juntas formaban el intenso haz de luz blanca, se estrellaban contra el muro que la separaba de la muchacha. Finalmente, los brazos de la mujer, cayeron a sus costados.

- No hay duda.- Shunrei también bajo las manos, sintiéndose inexplicablemente segura. La amazona volvió a acercarse a ella, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, acercándose a ella. La aprendiz se sonrojo violentamente cuando su nariz rozo la de ella- Tu serás la nueva guardiana de la armadura. Puedo descansar ahora tranquila sabiendo que la grulla alza de nuevo su triunfal vuelo.

La luz de la estancia se hizo mas intensa, impidiendo que Shunrei pudiera ver algo mas.

Mientras su aprendiz luchaba contra el ser del lago, Ryoko cruzaba las altas puertas de la morada del Gran Druida. Toda la gente del castillo se afanaba en curar a los heridos. Los muertos se amontonaban en el patio, y los lamentos de sus familiares eran una cantinela estremecedora. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a atenderles, y continuo caminando hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Seria la segunda vez que entraba en aquella habitación, siempre en penumbras. Después de su presentación como Dama de Erin, y bajo la tutela de su maestra, jamas había regresado a la fortaleza del Druida. Ryoko ahogo un gemido cuando abrió las pesadas puertas, y se encontró con el hombre, tan parecido a como ella recordaba. Como si ni un solo día se hubiera atrevido a arrugar su rostro, o quitar la fuerza de sus ojos. A pesar de las terribles circunstancias en las que se sumía ahora Erin, el Gran Druida era una firme roca a la cual aferrarse.

- Mi señor...- Ryoko hizo una reverencia ante su dirigente

- Ryoko de Mordighan. Sabes que no hubiera llamado ante mi presencia si las circunstancias no fueran tan desfavorables para todos nosotros, pero eres la única Dama que sirve a nuestro bando en estos momentos

- No se a que te refieres mi señor- pregunto mientras se ponía firme- Todos los Caballeros y Damas desaparecieron o fueron destruidos

- En eso te equivocas- replico con voz grave el anciano- Muchos de ellos han regreso a nuestro hogar

- Entonces... ¿no serian esas buenas noticias para Erin? ¿El que haya recuperado a sus antiguos guerreros?

- Por segunda vez te confundes. Ya no me sirven, ni tampoco a Erin. Se han aliado con el Enemigo.

- ¿Como dices?- la voz de Ryoko tembló- El Enemigo fue encerrado...

- Las Puertas se están rompiendo, Dama de Erin. No resistirán durante mucho tiempo.

Ryoko se sintió débil, y que su cuerpo amenazaba con hacerla caer al suelo.

- ¿Como es posible... ?- pregunto con un susurro de voz.

- Lo desconozco. Parecía que en solo una noche han sido capaces de perder toda su fuerza- la voz del viejo druida se entristeció- Los caballeros Fomori han regresado, para reunirse bajo el estandarte de Balor

- El caballero legendario... ¿Acudirás al Santuario, mi señor? ¿Solicitaras su ayuda para acabar con esta amenaza que también puede destruirlos?

- Nos consideran sus enemigos Dama

- ¿Que?- los ojos pálidos de la joven, brillaron llenos de furia- ¿Lo han olvidado todo?

- Eso creo...- el Druida movió la cabeza con pesar- Aunque...

Las puertas, que se habían cerrado tras la entrada de Ryoko, volvieron a abrirse. Ryoko se puso en guardia frente al trono del Druida dispuesta a proteger, con su vida si era preciso, a su señor. Una figura penetro en la habitación. La escasa luz que se atrevía a llegar, saco reflejos de plata, en cada una de las piezas de la armadura del recién llegado. Apretado contra su pecho, con fuerza, llevaba un voluminoso y pesado libro. La Dama de Erin se quedo sin aliento.

- ¿Ma... Maestra?- tartamudeo al reconocer la armadura que había vestido su ya difunta tutora.

Pero su portadora era mucho mas baja de estatura, y su constitución era más delgada. Además, el pelo trenzado que se movía con cada nuevo paso que daba.

- Maestra... Yo no deseaba llevarme el libro, de verdad...- se disculpo Shunrei- Pero cuando me desperté, lo tenia yo. Recuerdo que una voz me dijo que tenia que llevarlo ante el Druida...

Ryoko tenia preparada una respuesta hiriente para su alumna, cuando el Druida la interrumpió. De pie, junto al trono miro a ambas antes de hablar

- Llevad el libro ante Atenea. Es la única esperanza que le queda a Erin y a este mundo.


	8. Un largo camino¿Dos armaduras identicas?

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de su autor, es decir, Kurumada-san**

Ryoko trato de acomodarse en la parte de atrás del carro que la llevaría a ella y a su aprendiz, a las fronteras de Erin, y desde allí, seguirían su viaje hacia Japón. El Gran Druida había insistido la noche anterior en la necesidad de viajar sin llamar la atención de sus enemigos. Era de vital importancia que el libro de Glendalough llegara a las manos de la diosa Atenea sin la menor dilación. Si cayera en malas manos…

Ryoko estornudo con violencia. No solo estaba siendo un vieja largo e incomodo sino que además estaba rodeada de heno, que le producía alergia. Al menos, Shunrei parecía llevarlo bien. Envuelta en la gruesa capa marrón, símbolo de la Orden de Erin, y abrazando contra su pecho el pesado libro, parecía dormir apoyada contra la madera. La joven rubia sintió algo de envidia, pensando en como lo conseguiría con todo el traqueteo del carro.

"Las dos se parecen mucho" pensó mientras se recuperaba de un violento bache que acababan de pasar y esbozaba una leve sonrisa

- ¿Maestra?

La dama de Erin se sobresalto al escucharla, aunque pronto su rostro volvió a la acostumbrada seriedad

"Son esas malditas mascaras" No era la primera, ni tampoco seria la ultima vez, que pensaba en lo absurda que era la tradición de cubrir el rostro de las amazonas de Atenea.

- Deberías descansar. Tus heridas aun no han sanado y queda mucho camino que recorrer

- Estaré bien maestra… No te preocupes por mí

Ryoko lanzo un bufido. Le seguía molestando el tono formal que empleaba con ella Shunrei, aunque era incapaz de saber el porque.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante este libro, maestra? Traté de leerlo… pero no consegui entender ni una sola palabra

Lo ojos de la rubia se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, y tenia preparada una reprimenda por abrir el volumen sin el consentimiento del druida, cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza que la hizo callarse

"Ella es su nueva guardiana… Esta en su derecho de hacerlo, y de saber porque es tan importante que lo proteja"

- Está escrito en una lengua muy antigua que sólo unos pocos recuerdan- contestó suavizando su expresión.

- ¿Acaso tú la recuerdas, maestra? ¿Has leído el libro?

- ¡No, claro que no!- Ryoko dejo escapar una risotada llena de alegría- ¡El Gran Druida es uno de los pocos que aún la recuerda! Muchas veces, cuando los inviernos son especialmente largos y fríos, nos habla de lo que hay escrito en él.

Shunrei asintió en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de ella, esperando a que continuara su relato. Apretó inconscientemente un poco mas el libro contra ella.

- En él se habla de la historia de Erin.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que una historia de siglos, de milenios tal vez, pueda caber en este libro?- preguntó desconcertada mirando el lomo del volumen. Era grueso, pero era imposible que un periodo de tiempo tan largo tuviera cabida en él.

- ¡No todo! La historia de Erin necesitaría varios volúmenes como ese que sostienes para poder ser contada. Solo se habla de una parte de esta. Del Enemigo y de los que lucharon contra el.

La joven rubia sintió un estremecimiento al recordar las palabras del Druida sobre que las Puertas que retenían al Enemigo estaban rompiéndose. Se preguntaba si Erin seria capaz de resistir de nuevo un ataque contra él. Todos los caballeros y damas que habían luchado para encerrarlo hacia mucho que habían muerto, y la Orden sólo tenía un único representante: ella. Todo dependía del apoyo del Santuario de Atenea.

- Al principio, Erin solo conocía la paz, y la luz, y podía imaginar sombra alguna que cubriera de oscuridad o de mal sus verdes colinas

Ryoko cerró los ojos, intentando imitar la cadencia de la voz del Gran Druida, aunque le resultaba difícil. Recordaba cada detalle de la historia, puesto que la había oído recitar docenas de veces desde que fue aceptada como aprendiz de su maestra, solo que sentía incapaz de narrarla a la perfección

- Y sin embargo, Erin engendró a la Sombra, aunque en aquellos días estábamos ciegos para darnos cuenta de la amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros. La Sombra creció, se alimento del mal que habita en lo más profundo de la tierra, bebió de la copa de los sentimientos más tenebrosos. Hasta llegar a un punto en que su hambre y su sed de poder se hicieron insaciables. Alzo los ojos hacia su madre, Erin, amada y odiada a partes iguales. Amada, puesto que le había concebido y brindado la vida. Odiada puesto que era todo lo que detestaba en este mundo. El Enemigo volvió entonces su mirada hacia el Santuario de Atenea.

La Dama estornudó a causa del heno, y miro con el ceño fruncido la carga del carro como si fuera la única culpable de que su relato no saliera bien.

- Cientos de lágrimas fueron vertidas el día que la garra del maligno cayó sobre el Santuario, pero más numerosas fueron las que lloro Erin viendo la destrucción que su propio hijo había producido. Muchos no volvieron a despertar después de aquel día… ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un ser tan temible atacaría? Entonces…

El carro se paro de golpe, y Ryoko se golpeo la nuca a consecuencia de la inercia. La joven se puso en pie, mirando desafiante al conductor

- ¿Por qué has parado? ¡Aún quedan varias millas para llegar a la frontera de Erin!

- Lo… Lo siento mi señora… Pero…- el conductor se estremeció. Sus dedos crispados no paraban de manosear el bajo de su camisa sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos verdes que brillaban furiosos- Pero…

- Espero que lo que tengas que decir valga la pena…- Ryoko cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Perderían mucho tiempo si tenían que ir a pie lo que quedaba de camino

- No me atrevo a pasar… He… escuchado muchas cosas sobre este lugar… No… No me atrevo… Tenéis que comprenderlo pero yo…

- ¡Necio supersticioso!- exclamo mientras saltaba del carro seguida de su aprendiz- ¡Adelante! ¡Lárgate y metete debajo de la cama no vaya a ser que atrapen!

El conductor enrojeció de vergüenza, pero no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. Dio la vuelta a su carro y se marcho por el mismo camino por el que las había llevado. Ryoko lo siguió durante un tiempo

- Vamos- murmuro malhumorada y echaba a andar

Shunrei miro a su alrededor. Era un terreno árido y sin apenas vegetación, salvo algunos arbustos y árboles resecos donde el viento ululaba de forma siniestra. Pero aparte de eso no vio nada que provocara tanto miedo en el conductor

- Maestra…- preguntó desafiando el visible enfado de Ryoko quien la miro por encima del hombro - ¿Por qué este lugar es tan peligroso?

- Se dice que fue aquí donde el Enemigo tomo el juramento de sus más fieles servidores y les concedió parte de su poder. Muchas leyendas insisten- ironizo- que aun están aquí, esperando a que su señor regrese. Es un cuento de viejas. Aquí no hay nadie

- Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura maestra?

La expresión de la dama se hizo más sombría. Recordaba las palabras del Druida sobre que las Puertas que retenían al Enemigo estaban empezando a ceder. Sabía que era verdad, pero aun así no quería creerlo.

- ¡Guarda el libro debajo de la capa!- gruño mientras daba un fuerte tirón a la capucha ocultando aun mas el enmascarado rostro. Después, puso toda su atención en el camino que aun les quedaba por recorrer.

Avanzaban a paso lapido, pues beberían llegar a la frontera al día siguiente. Pronto dejaría de sentirse la presencia del libro en Glendalough, y los servidores del Enemigo no dudaran en emprender su búsqueda. Para entonces, éste debería estar ya de camino a Japón

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Shunrei. La seguía de cerca y mantenía el buen ritmo sin dar muestras de cansancio. Ryoko decidió continuar la historia justo donde lo había dejado

- Los dioses de Erin se reunieron para discutir que hacer ante el problema que suponía el Enemigo. Si había atacado al Santuario, ¿Qué garantías avía que no serian ellos los siguientes? Esta tierra siempre ha sido un lugar de guerreros, bravos y fieros, pero si los mismos Caballeros de Atenea, la elite de los luchadores había sido diezmada por el poder del Enemigo, Erin no podría hacer nada. Este fue el origen de la Orden.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, incluso de paro de golpe. Juraría que había escuchado algo que se movía entre los árboles. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando a Shunrei que permaneciera en silencio, y durante unos minutos ambas permanecieron inmóviles. Al no percibir nada siguieron su camino.

- Cada una de las divinidades, excepto el dios Lleu, tomo a dos guerreros excepcionales que fueran de su agrado, y forjaron para ellos armaduras y armas únicas en todo Erin. Además, les dotaron de sus propias habilidades. El dios Lleu forjo, asi mismo, un grupo de armaduras para los mejores guerreros de Erin. La más esplendida y valiosa de todas era la del Rey, la que guiaría a todas las demás hacia la victoria, sin embargo…

- ¡El magnifico plan llego a los oídos de mi señor!

Ryoko se dio la vuelta y desenvaino la espada mirando desafiante a su enemigo.

- Gwireg de Mordigan…- susurró

- Me alegra comprobar que aun recuerdas mi nombre, Ryoko…- dijo el desconocido mientras sonreía y hacia una parodia de reverencia ante ambas

Shunrei no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿No era ese el nombre que se le atribuía a su maestra? ¿No era, acaso, Ryoko de Mordigan? Las armaduras eran idénticas además. Entonces recordó lo que acababa de contarle su tutora. Ambos servían a la misma diosa

- Entrégame el libro y os dejare marchar con vida- dijo Gwireg sonriente

- ¡Jamás!

Como un flecha, la Dama de Erin se abalanzo sobre el. Gwireg desenvaino su espada y paro con facilidad del golpe.

- Como prefieras.¡Tendré que quitarte el libro de sus dedos muertos!

Gwireg dio un fuerte empujón consiguiendo que ambas espadas se separaran y haciendo retrocederá Ryoko. El caballero aprovecho para intentar herirla pero, esta vez, fue el arma de ella quien detuvo el golpe.

- ¡Corre!- grito volviendo la cabeza hacia Shunrei.

Gwireg sonrió, viendo una clara oportunidad de acabar con el combate de forma rápida. La espada del hombre cortó el aire. El filo de su espada corto la piel del cuello de Ryoko

_Bueno… Otro capitulo  Esta vez fue un poco difícil poder narrar la historia de Erin… Y tengo una duda sobre el dios Lleu… Disculpadme las faltas y demás _

_Espero que sigáis leyéndolo! _


End file.
